The present invention relates to an optical disk reproduction apparatus which slides a placement tray for placing an optical disk relative to an apparatus body so as to take a protrusion position for placing and taking out the optical disk and an accommodation position for reproducing the optical disk, and more particularly to control of speed when starting the placement tray sliding relative to the apparatus body.
In an optical disk reproduction apparatus which slides a placement tray for placing an optical disk so as to take a protrusion position and an accommodation position relative to an apparatus body, when starting the placement tray sliding relative to the apparatus body, up to now an initial applied voltage to cope with starting the placement tray surely sliding relative to the apparatus body has been supplied from a drive power source to an output motor.
A load imposed when attempting to start a placement tray sliding is generally larger in comparison with a load imposed when the placement tray is sliding.
And it is known that a load imposed when a placement tray starts sliding varies greatly according to such an environmental condition as temperature, humidity and the like.
On the other hand, since an optical disk reproduction apparatus which slides a placement tray for placing an optical disk so as to take a protrusion position and an accommodation position relative to an apparatus body needs to start sliding as keeping the optical disk on the placement tray in a stable state, it is desirable to start the placement tray sliding as slow as possible relative to the apparatus body at the start of sliding the placement tray.
However, since an optical disk reproduction apparatus needs to surely start a placement tray sliding relative to an apparatus body under any environment, up to now a high applied voltage to cope with the maximum load expected has been supplied to an output motor at the start of sliding.
Due to this, there has been a problem that the output motor supplied with a high applied voltage outputs a large driving force to the placement tray and as a result this makes the placement tray start sliding relative to the apparatus body at a higher speed than a desired speed and cannot make the placement tray start sliding at a low speed.
Therefore, when the speed at the start of sliding when the placement tray slides from the protrusion position to the accommodation position relative to the apparatus body, due to a fact that the placement tray abruptly starts sliding, the optical disk placed on the placement tray is slipped off from a specified position of the placement tray and as a result it is difficult to place the optical disk on a turntable, and the problem has been more grave.
The present invention has been performed in consideration of the above-mentioned circumstances, and provides an optical disk reproduction apparatus which makes a placement tray for placing an optical disk surely start sliding regardless of variation of an environmental condition under which the apparatus is used when the placement tray starts sliding so as to take an protrusion position and an accommodation position relative to the apparatus body, and furthermore which apparatus makes the placement tray start sliding at a desired speed without starting at a higher speed than a necessary speed and thereby keeps surely the optical disk placed on the placement tray in a stable state and as a result, can surely mount the optical disk on a turntable.
The present invention is an optical disk reproduction apparatus which increases the driving force of a driving means for slide-driving a placement tray from a certain value until the placement tray starts sliding when making the placement tray start sliding relative to an apparatus body.
A detailed composition of the present invention is a reproduction apparatus of an optical disk, comprising an apparatus body inside which pickup means for picking up recorded information from the optical disk is provided, a placement tray for placing the optical disk, and slide means for sliding the placement tray so as to take a protrusion position for placing and taking out the optical disk and an accommodation position for reproducing the optical disk with respect to the apparatus body, characterized in that the slide means includes driving means having an output motor and a drive power source for supplying an applied voltage to the output motor, the driving means applying a driving force for sliding the placement tray to the apparatus body to the placement tray, and control means for controlling the applied voltage of the drive power source so as to increase the applied voltage supplied to the output motor until the placement tray starts sliding in the case that the placement tray keeps a stop state not to start sliding even though an initial applied voltage which the drive power source of the driving means supplies to the output motor when the placement tray starts sliding to the apparatus body is preset and the preset initial applied voltage is supplied to the output motor by the drive power source.
In an optical disk reproduction apparatus having the above-mentioned composition, detection means for detecting that the placement tray starts sliding to the apparatus body comprises a rotator for rotating by rotational output of the output motor of the driving means, the rotator to which a striped pattern extending in the radial direction is formed, and an optical sensor for sensing rotation of the striped pattern of the rotator through optical tone variation.
In an optical disk reproduction apparatus having such a composition, when a placement tray starts sliding relative to an apparatus body, in case that the placement tray keeps a stop state and does not start sliding relative to the apparatus body even if a drive power source gives an initial applied voltage to an output motor, a control means controls the drive power source so as to increase the applied voltage to be supplied from the drive power source to the output motor until the placement tray starts sliding.
And in an optical disk reproduction apparatus having such a composition, when the placement tray slides, a rotator turns and an optical sensor senses rotation of the rotator through optical tone variation caused by a striped pattern and detects that the placement tray is sliding.